carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Social Democratic leadership election
The 2018 Social Democratic leadership election is a two-round election being held to determine a new leader for the Social Democrats. The election was announced by party leadership after chairman Pieter Van Buskirk announced his resignation ahead of the 2019 general election due to the several scandals his former government faced. Background and Process The 2018 capture of Brunanter soldiers, and the fallout from the death of a soldier in a botched rescue attempt, coupled with the apparent poor planning and execution drew serious criticisms for him as well as the military. Further fallout occurred when it appeared that his government might have been been involved with or party to secret discussions on the removal of the then-Prime Minister of Phaluhm Phoueck. The criticisms of General Gabriel Styler on the political nature of the operation and his eventual resignation further drew in heavy opposition from most parties in Congress. With opposition mounting, he announced his resignation on 6 September ahead of a no-confidence vote being proposed by the Christian Democratic Union. He did not immediately resign as party president, instead announcing an election for December. A modified election method is being implemented. Candidates will need to receive 100 signatures before being confirmed. A first round will occur on 16 December. If no candidate wins over 50% of the popular vote, a second round will occur the following Sunday. The 4903 registered members of the party will be able to vote, with ballots being received by post and mailed back, or alternately voters could arrive in person to the party's offices at Dial Tower Koningstad. Confirmed candidates *Jazinta Benaid: she announced her candidacy, on 4 December stating she sought out a newer, youthful leadership image for the party. Prior to the 2018 scandals she was widely tipped to be Van Buskirk's successor. *Gerald Henley: Henley announced his candidacy the following day. He is a notable backer of Van Buskirk and sought to leed a smooth continuation of his government policies. *Martha Andona: former Brezonde mayor Andona announced her candidacy on 7 December. Ines Michels announced she would not seek the party leadership, unlike in 2016, and may back a serious candidate. The campaign Benaid has promised to push for a platform to fully legalize abortions, same-sex marriage and will push for Brunant to entirely pull out of Phaluhm Phoueck. Andona pledged a serious reform of party policy and direction on education, healthcare and defense, seeking to balance expenditures while addressing serious needs. Henley announced he would continue to work with the SD's natural allies and continue the solid policies which kept a center-leftist government in power for the past nine years. Commentators were divided over the three candidates. While Benaid was previously tipped as Van Buskirk's successor, she has pushed for a different identity and line, somewhat more in the left-wing of the party. Andona's corruption incident while mayor was also brought up, but she defended herself and her actions in addressing it. Henley was deemed as the most likely to continue the line espoused by Van Buskirk. Van Buskirk publicly supported Henley on 12 December, and was quickly criticized by pundits, some party members and both of the other candidates for his impartiality, and may have been detrimental to Henley's chances. 14 December debate On the 14 December debate, both Benaid and Andona focused most of their attacks on Henley, claiming he was a "nil change" on the old leadership and brought no new image to the party. Andona blamed Henley and at times Benaid for their part in the scandals which plagued the party in 2018. Andona's lack of national politics Benaid was seen as the best-standing, able to project a new image for the party while having experience. Henley was seen more negatively by commentators, but De Waarheid noted he was generally calm while facing a two-sided attack. First-round vote Benaid and Andona finished as the top candidates, in what was ultimately a very close election. Both seriously campaigned the week after for the second round. Second-round vote The second round was also quite evenly split, but with Benaid getting almost 54% of the vote. 4878 people voted in this second round, less than in the 2016 election. Andona conceded that her lack of a current position might have hurt her chances ultimately, but said she will continue trying on further elections. Category:Elections Category:Social Democratic Party